Generally, there are two data storage manners: flash memory storage and hard disk storage. A flash memory has a high read speed, a small capacity, and a high price. A hard disk has a low read/write speed, but has a large capacity and a low price. Based on this, at present, there exists a new storage manner, that is, a nano-scale track, which has features including high performance of a flash memory, and a low cost and a high capacity of a hard disk.
An existing nano-scale track is made of magnetic materials and includes multiple magnetic areas, that is, magnetic domains, where neighboring magnetic domains are separated by a magnetic domain wall, and the multiple magnetic areas and the magnetic domain wall form a U-shaped storage track. A high-voltage drive circuit is disposed at two ends of the top of the track, to generate a current pulse that drives the magnetic domain wall to move, and the magnetic domain wall moves along the track under an action of the current pulse, so that the magnetic domains move.
If the U-shaped nano-scale track includes 2N magnetic domains (N is a positive integer greater than or equal to 1), when the magnetic domain wall moves, a right track needs to accommodate data info/nation of a left track, and therefore, the 2N magnetic domains can store only N-bit data, and storage density is low; in addition, to drive 2N magnetic domain walls to move along the magnetic track, a voltage applied to the high-voltage drive circuit at the two ends of the top of the track is high, and power consumption of a memory is large.